


Oda a una vagina

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo la veía como una coma que sobra, un libro de matemáticas aburrido, más plana que una tabla de planchar, un poco pánfila a veces.</p><p>Catherina tenía sus secretos inconfesables, sus pequeños vicios, sus grandes placeres y a Evelyn.</p><p>Era una filósofo de la vagina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oda a una vagina

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: así, en letras mayúsculas, para que os deis cuenta de su terrible presencia.
> 
> Si no os pasáis por este link antes de leer el one shot, me temo que no vais a entender algunas cosas:
> 
> http://asiesono.blogspot.com.es/2013/03/el-suicidio-de-evelyn-mchale.html
> 
> Gracias y ahora si, a leer.

Durante años Catherina había estado observando al ángel a través de la insípida pantalla de su ordenador. Su belleza conmovedora, estática, atrapada en el espacio y en el tiempo, la había inspirado a llenar de trazos todo un cuaderno de dibujo. Lo tituló «La Petite Mort» y durante sus años de instituto la acompañó en sus largos y cálidos abrazos a su sexualidad.

Fue el ángel de sus orgasmos.

Muchas de sus compañeras adoraban la falosincracia, se recreaban en la belleza del pene masculino, hablaban de la delicadeza de su piel, de la ferocidad de sus mordiscos y de cierta apatía poética que quedaba después de la insatisfacción de una copula rígida y escasa. Hablaban de orgasmos perdidos, de prácticas extravagantes y estrafalarias y de conversaciones a media voz intercaladas entre suspiros y gruñidos. De ellas aprendió que el género masculino sólo buscaba su propia satisfacción y que la vagina era considerada por muchos como un horno, una maquinaria que podía ponerse en marcha tan sólo apretando los botones necesarios. Parecía que los hombres no lograban entender el complicado arte de afinar una vulva y hacer vibrar el placer femenino.

Elitismo sexual.

El internado en el que todas ellas se sentían languidecer, estaba lleno de silencios, cánticos y fantasías. Cualquier esquina podía ser muda observadora del intercambio de un par de cigarrillos u oyente silenciosa de conversaciones acerca de menstruaciones, pechos, sujetadores y chicos. Bajitos, altos, rechonchos, fibrosos, medianos, que no dan la talla, estúpidos, listos pero idiotas, limpios, guarros, con o sin granos… Había un catálogo entero. Ninguno llegaba a los estándares requeridos por el complicado sistema de puntaje que les otorgaban aquellas chicas.

—Cerdos —gruñía Valerie—. Todos son unos cerdos. El que sabe arrodillarse entre tus piernas luego resulta que es aburrido. El que se pasa todo el tiempo chupando teta tiene problemas con su madre. Y así todo el rato. Mira, haces bien, tú dedícate a los coños, maja, que eso es lo que tiene futuro.

Y a los coños se dedicó.

El arte de la vagina era complicado, su dificultad de manejo crecía exponencialmente en función de humor de la dueña. Más, menos, más rudo, más suave, ahora, ahora, no ahora no, quiero, no quiero, ahora así, ahora de la otra forma. No por ser mujer era más fácil. Pero cuando se trataba de ella misma, de Catherina y de nadie más, todo era sencillo, pulcro, bello. Se volvía una ceremonia llena de intimidad y de Evelyn, que la observaba retorcerse sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, su elegante pose y el aspecto etéreo que Catherina pensaba que sólo la muerte podía darte.

Había quienes fantaseaban con famosos, otros con sus propios familiares y ella fantaseaba con Evelyn. La chica que se arrojó del Empire State directa al techo de una limosina. El ángel de sus deseos, la belleza que salía volando de sus retratos a lápiz, la que soplaba en su sexo y se reía con sus sucias fantasías llenas de manos y lenguas desconocidas, la muchacha que pensó que no era suficiente para un hombre.

¿Practican el sexo los ángeles?

Con frecuencia se hacía preguntas como aquella, o qué se sentía teniendo un pene, o cómo sería alojar en el interior de su cuerpo la mano entera de alguna de sus compañeras. Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, todo estaba lleno de sexo. Hablaba de él a todas horas, pensaba en el constantemente, se recreaba en sus deseos de una forma apabullante y grotesca, procurándose orgasmos varias veces al día, escondida en la tibieza de su habitación, pensando en Evelyn.

Después conoció a Ava.

Llegó un aburrido Mayo de clases. Una alumna tardía, muy tardía, con una melena rojo fuego extensa y desordenada y unos ojos color avellana que se fundían como el chocolate ante una lumbre. Pensó que aquel ser humano era una diosa celta con un cuenco de la abundancia entre sus piernas. Estaba en todas partes, flirteaba socialmente con todos, intercambiaba revistas, cotilleos y risas altas y melladas. Cuando fumaba entrecerraba los ojos y ponía boquita de piñón. Evelyn, era morena y fría, envuelta en la muerte, una fantasía corrupta. Ava era un torbellino de vida, una vampiro sexual, el tacón de aguja de unos zapatos bellos, caros y salvajes.

Fue a la caza como un depredador felino.

Primero roces de una mano fantasma en sitios en los que los roces se convierten en más, luego guiños de ojos de gato y palabras dichas con alevosía y malicia. Como dijo Valerie una vez:

—Las bolleras tenéis un radar de infarto. Os oléis el coño a kilómetros.

Como si Valerie nunca hubiese probado los jugos vaginales de otra chica. Todo boca sucia y ademanes de mujer resuelta y glamurosa, de las que andan por la vida con un arma por bandera, encañonando penes a diestro y siniestro. De esas chicas que piensan que el problema lo tienen los demás y no ellas. Pobre Valerie… no sabía nada.

Ava pensaba que Catherina era como un animal frágil y suave y se encontró con que la presa era el depredador. Nunca preguntaba, tomaba las riendas en la cama, elegía como quitar la ropa interior y el momento de provocar un grito, sofocado por una almohada. Sabía dónde y cómo tocar y le gustaba saber que podía hacer con Ava lo que quisiera, donde quisiera y como quisiera. Ava era la vampiro de la melena de fuego y sonrisa traviesa, pero Catherina, la espigada castaña con menos curvas que nadie, era una pequeña sanguijuela en busca de placer carnal. Difícil de complacer, fácil de amar.

Ese curso presentó un trabajo final en la optativa de psicología. «El suicidio de Evelyn», llamó a Andy Warhol ladrón, puso a su musa como abanderada de la belleza de la muerte y reconstruyó en más de ciento cincuenta hojas la razón de por qué Evelyn McHale se había quitado la vida.

«Fue por el falo. Porque él pensaba que ella no era suficiente para su propio placer, porque no sabía darle lo que él necesitaba y que después del coito no sintiese la necesidad de accionar el horno de nuevo.

»Ella era prisionera de una década llena de perjuicios y represión, de un mundo donde la moral de una mujer se mide por la altura de su falda y la forma de recogerse el pelo. Quería volar, ser libre, vivir por una vez por y para su vagina, por y para su propio placer y para sí misma.

»Y como quería volar, lo hizo, pero como no era Wendy puesta hasta las cejas de “polvos mágicos”, cayó sobre la limusina y quedó inmortalizada para la posteridad por el orgulloso dueño de un falo. Ni siquiera una vez muerta pudo evitar convertirse en un objeto, en un trozo de carne, en un horno de generar dinero.

»Ni siquiera los hombres gays tienen escrúpulos.»

Todas las que pensaron que Catherina era una mosquita muerta, una bollera más plana que una tabla, una mala fumadora, una «friki cualquiera», después de la lectura de su trabajo descubrieron que era una filósofo de la vagina.

Un horno que daba unos bollos más parecidos a patadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a todas las filósofos de la vagina incomprendidas y añoradas, que reparten patadas y callan bocas.
> 
> A Evelyn McHale cuya nota de suicidio, acompañada de la foto de su cadáver, aún permanece en mi memoria.
> 
> Gracias a M.A por corregir esto. Me alegra que te hayas reído, que hayas disfrutado y que le encontrases verdad a algunos fragmentos. Tú opinión siempre cuenta.


End file.
